


Candy Countdown

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bucky's daughter is cute, F/M, Long Hair Bucky, Navy Bucky, Navy Steve, hershey kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your daughter eagerly await your husband's arrival back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Countdown

Your daughter hopped up to you excitedly, the candy jar in her hands, a big smile on her face.  
  
"Mama, Mama! There's only two more! That means Tati's comin' home!"  
  
You smiled and picked up your five year old, kissing her cheek and nodding.  
  
"Yep, Tati's coming home tomorrow! I can't wait!"  
  
Your daughter smiled, her two front teeth missing. You chuckled, siting down on the couch and curling your legs up.  
  
"I didn't tell Tati you lost your teeth yet."  
  
"Good!' Sevimli said happily, "Iss surprise!"  
  
You chuckled and took the last two Hershey kisses out of the jar. Ever since Bucky was deployed you and Sevimli had eaten a Hershey kiss for each day he was gone, resulting in a total of 728 Hershey kisses eaten, soon to be 730. Bucky hadn't been home in the entire year he was gone, since being out to sea for a whole year didn't cause for trips back home. He called when he could, but a signal wasn't necessarily accessible out in the ocean.  
  
You set the jar to the side and you both unwrapped your almond chocolates. You kissed your daughter's cheek before you ate your candy, finally completing your candy countdown. Sevimli giggled and hugged you tight, her excitement emanating onto you. Truth be told you couldn't wait for your husband to come home, it'd been hard raising your little girl by yourself for a year, considering your only help besides Bucky was Steve, and he was out with his best friend, both having joined the Navy together all those years ago.  
  
You hugged her back and kissed her cheek, taking her to your room. She'd been sleeping in your bed for about ten months, the nightmares getting to her since her Tati wasn't home to protect her like before, so she'd taken to sleeping with you so she wouldn't have nightmares. There was still the occasional nightmare, but thankfully by that point Bucky had been in Asia and had a signal so he could record a video of himself telling her nothing was out to get her and that he loved her so much the monsters wouldn't dare mess with her while he was away.  
  
Even after laying down and turning off the lights you couldn't sleep, both too excited for your husband's return. Hours went by and the butterflies in your bellies wouldn't settle, the anticipation too high to stand. He was finally coming home!  
  
It wasn't until maybe four o'clock in the morning you both finally passed out, finally able to go to sleep.  
  
xXx  
  
The front door opened at about nine in the morning, a tired yet happy sailor coming in, immediately dropping his bags on the floor, taking off his hat and tossing it on the couch, pulling out his ponytail and taking in a deep breath.  
  
Home. Finally.  
  
He picked up his bags and headed for his bedroom, wondering where the hell his wife and daughter were at. His wife's car was in the driveway, and it was a Saturday so Sevimli wasn't in school...  
  
He opened up his bedroom door and smiled, a soft chuckle escaping him. There they were, cuddled up in his bed and sleeping, clearly not waking up anytime soon. He set his bags next to the door and headed into the en suite, taking a shower before dressing in his usual basketball shorts and wife beater, putting his long hair back into a ponytail and curling up behind his wife, wrapping his strong arms around the women of his life for the first time in an entire year, falling asleep nearly instantly.  
  
xXx  
  
You opened your eyes and blinked thrice, immediately wondering where Sevimli was. Your worrying stopped as you heard her giggle, followed by a "Shh..." sound by a certain sailor that was coming home...  
  
You immediately turned over and saw your husband, long hair down and shaping his face as Sevimli sat cross-legged on his stomach, his blue eyes transfixed on you with a blinding smile.  
  
"Hey stranger."  
  
 _"Bucky!"_  
  
You immediately latched yourself onto him, kissing him. He chuckled into your kiss and moved his arm to behind your back, pressing your body closer to his. You pulled away and smiled, a tear falling down your face. Bucky caught it with his finger and kissed you again, rubbing his nose against yours.  
  
"I missed you so much..." He whispered.  
  
"We missed you. We counted down all the days, Sev constantly reminded me every night to eat a Hershey kiss."  
  
Bucky chuckled, "I did a candy countdown too. Steve tried to steal from me, but I told him he had his own, and that Maria and Landen were doing it too. That got him to stop trying to eat my damn candy."  
  
You giggled and clutched onto him, listening to his stories as your daughter sat on his stomach, so happy the countdown was over and he was back where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Also Tati is Daddy in Romanian
> 
> Also they're in the Navy, dunno why I picked that but whatever I don't fucking care.


End file.
